


Waiting Both

by alseT



Series: Anthem for the Doomed [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Demons, F/M, Wingfic, doctor's a demon too, doctor's a vampire slayer, rose's a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseT/pseuds/alseT
Summary: "You are a vampire then."
  She rolled her eyes.  "I could’ve done that myself you know, you were just in my way."  She rolled her eyes again in reply. Typical.





	

She slowly turned her head back to the man who hided half in the shadow in a distance. The silence was unnerving.

"Well." She cheered. " I just saved your life."

Thanks to her gifted sight, she could see his face clearly as if it's daytime.His expression was unreadable. But certainly he’s not the easy type to be cheerful.

"I’ve just figured that as much. " He said, raising his chin a little, something glittering in his eyes. Maybe that’s the trick lights always played..

"A little gratitude wouldn’t hurt." She shrugged." For a slayer, you’re a bit rubbish though."

He looked offended, of course.

"For a vampire, you don’t seem to have team spirit." He’s looking pointedly at her then her feet. She looked down, facing the poor bloodsucker who’s now like a ragged doll at her feet, which was with no doubt totally her masterpiece.

"I have ! " She argued back immediately. " I’ll show ya if you dare touch any friend of mine. Though, you know, we are not that gregarious. But it’s not like that right？ He’s not a good vampire too. He deserved it."

"You are a vampire then."

She rolled her eyes.

"I could’ve done that myself you know, you were just in my way."

She rolled her eyes again in reply. Typical.

"So," his voice’s cold. "If you’re thinking that the next time I will let-

"Stop right there." She interrupted indignantly. "You will kill me right now if you could."

He’s staring at her, like trying to analyze her which was quite rude she commented.

"I was a human once thank you very much." She answered the unrequested question lying in his rigid posture. "I still can think as human ."

"What’s different now? "Oh, he was really curious, wasn’t he? She loved that a lot. It’s been ages to her for someone actually knew that she’s a vampire. It could be interesting.

"Nothing much. Different diet? "She could say more, but, you know.

"You find that interesting?" He asked with a storm of anger. "That drinking other people’s blood, leaving them half to death, or killing them on spot?"

"Calm down, kid. "She glared at him. "Haven’t you heard something like Existence In Possible?"

"Don’t call me kid." He snapped." You have no idea how young you are to me. "Now she saw that the thing in his eyes that she'd thought was light was him. His eyes were golden and shiny, just like hers.

Oh. She breathed, stupid, she should’ve been able to tell earlier otherwise how to explain the overspeed healing, the deep wound on the dead vampire, there’s no thing human. Feeling the adrenaline filling her little by little, she moved towards him slowly and tenderly as if he was a scared stray cat which in this case would be so much easier.He didn’t move but he’s still all tensed and cautious.

"I’ve heard about you. "She said conversationally, her eyes huge. "The doctor, the last demon of his own kind. You couldn’t bring yourself to kill him could you?"

"Tell me all about it." His voice dry and sarcastic." I thought you’re different from them, I must’ve been blinded."

He stood out form his corner, the utterly black which at this moment is darker than the sky and huge batwings stretched from his back. She couldn’t help but be completely speechless at how magnificent they were. He didn’t even cast her another look when he’s about to set off. She couldn’t let him just leave like this, not only because she didn’t have wings no matter how much she wanted, but also before today, the doctor was merely a legend she’d heard so many times. Now that he’s here.

"I thought it would be easy for you, "she raised her voice, "considering what you’ve done." She certainly did a marvelous job, cause he did turn back immediately and for one little second her instinct was telling her that she would die the next minute. However the hand around her neck loosened much to her surprise, not that she wanted to die. He’s shaking with fury and breathing hard. The abyss behind his eyes which were scarlet now was thrilling. But she’s not gonna stop here. He maybe a demon but she a vampire. Somehow that made them equal. More importantly she’s reckless and brave, addicted to danger. It could be a really bad thing, but so far so good. She’s got her luck.

"So." She cleared her throat. "Why a slayer?"

With an unbearable length of silence, he finally answered. "I like human. A lot."

"But you’re a demon, "she pointed out, "you shouldn’t."

"That’s what they all said." He let out a dry laugh. She presumed that they were his people.

"It’s that why you did it? Just because they didn’t agree on you opinion about human? You trying to be a saint?"

"Watch your tongue young lady, it could end you. What do you think I am? A genocidist? "He hissed with all his temper back." Actually, I could kill you now."

"Look, why don’t we just be fair ? I barely know you. How am I supposed to guess your intention? But that wouldn’t make any difference about that bastard, I’ll still save you, you know. Despite you are a jerk and quite rude."

"No one’s ever dared to call me that before in my nine hundred years." He retorted.

"Or maybe that’s because you didn’t give them a chance."

"Why would I do that?"

"See, you could manage normal communication. She teased which was certainly not very wise but the best she could do at the moment. You got me worried at first."

He wanted to be furious. She could see that, but there’s more. He’s looking down into her eyes with his former curiosity back. "You are afraid. But you still haven’t run away, why?"

I’m not afraid. She wanted to argue, but instead she let it drop." Will, don’t know you, but I’ve wanted to know you quite a long time."

"You want to be friends with me." He stated, shocked." After knowing what I’ve done."

"Well, yeah." She frowned and then her shoulder dropped ruefully." I screwed it up."

"What kind of person would want to be friend with me？"

"Well, I’m not exactly a person if you don't mind. Let’s just say the kind of vampire who think there’s a reason behind your unaccountable behavior and couldn’t stand the idea that you’re miserable and alone in the world and in pain?"

He stood there right in front of her, utterly stunned. Just the moment she’s about to think he’s in his hibernation on spot or something like that which only demons would do, his lip turned up a tiny little bit, which of course didn’t escape her extremely sensitive eyes.

"Oh." She slipped an odd sound.

"What? "He scoffed.

"Nothing."

"I certainly would not confess anything to you, if that’s what you are expecting." He said emotionlessly. But that’s enough for her. A start.

"I’m not."She said, and shivered at the gelid evening wind. He blinked in surprise. "You’re a vampire." He stretched out his hand subconsciously as if to touch her but stopped hovering above her wrist. "How come you are shivering?"

"I’m cold! It’s bleak December in case you didn’t notice."

"It’s useless for you. The metabolism doesn’t work for vampires." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

She signed frustratedly. "I’m half-blood. But that’s not big deal,alright?"

"You lied, he whispered. "She's not sure how to define the way he said it. He whispered with certain emotons.

"Well, it should make you love me more, you know, since I’m half human. "She said cheekily.

He choked which sounded quite like a chuckle, but she didn’t dare to bring herself to it. Well, his face certainly didn’t give away anything and he still shot her a glare. But it’s definitely better, she thought hopefully.

"I’m not sure about it. "He said at last.

"I’m rose by the way. Rose Tyler. My mother’s a vampire, my father’s the human part, though I really couldn’t let myself think how things could work if the contrary."

"I’m the-"

"-The doctor, yes. I’ve already known that. And I know you’re a demon."

"Rude. "He muttered. She couldn’t help but think if between them there’s one who has the right to say it, it would definitely be her, though she didn’t say anything.

"I don’t have wings." She said abruptly, showing her little tushes to him proudly. He didn’t seem interested, but he did look. "And you know half human stuff, I outlived my father. "There’s sadness in her usual cheerful voice now, maybe she shouldn’t say this but it’s not like she could help it.

"Vampires don’t have wings." He stated, seemingly awkward about the condition.

"Yeah. " She said and looked longingly at his wings. He had a strong feeling that he knew exactly what she’s about to say next.

"Can I touch it?"

"NO."

"Maybe someday?"

"No. Definitely NO." He made it very clear in his full tune

"Oh, okay. " She chewed her lips and looked down in such a miserable way that he suddenly felt guilty. But still he retracted his wings in case, which he’s certainly sure, that she’s not at all convinced.

"Um, "he said, after a short interval. "Are you about to go somewhere?"

"No," she looked up fondly, his heart skipping a beat." Why?"

He didn’t say anything, and felt that he was a hopeless fool which didn’t happen very often.

But she spoke then. "I feel like I could have some chips. I know just the place."

He still didn’t say anything. She shivered again.

"Do you want to come? "She asked tentatively. He inner struggled for a moment, though his face showed nothing. "You know what chips are right？"

"Yeah. " He gave in finally. It startled him a little, when he realized he could just fly away and he didn’t. "Yeah, I’ll go."

He shrugged his long black coat off and put it around her shoulder, which was suddenly turned into an adorable outfit. He tried his best to ignore the way she unconsciously took in his scent with her cute little nose in his collar. He would deny to death himself about what he just thought if it's necessasry. Well, knowing death , well known as Jack Harkness, himself too well, he would probably be doing it sometime in the future. She thanked him hole-heartedly and snugged to his side while walking to the chippy she mentioned.

"Do you have something else? Like a tail or something? You know it's not like we can see a demon everyday, and I’m just lucky enough to be with the last one. Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to say that, can I take it back? You know what I mean though, do you?"

"Just shut up and walk."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't get to go through it a second time, so please forgive me if there's any mistakes. I love AU quite a lot and I've become daft recently. This was supposed to be a series or at least a bit longer but when I actually wrote it, it's not at all the plot I planned. I enjoyed writing it though, which was rare.  
> I've been thinking that I should try songfic next but suddenly all the song seemed to fit them. How terrific.  
> And please let me know how daft I am, no, sorry. Please comment and let me know what you're thinking about this. It means a lot to me.  
> ALSO if someone's been wondering, I'd like to let you know that the wings of the Doctor are sorta like magic. It simply grew out ON his coat and when he's off his coat, it grows on whatever he's on. It's definitely not that I even didn't think about it on the first place, I just didn't get place to explain it, well.I'll stop here before the note gets extremely long.


End file.
